Jungle's Bounty
|game = Bloons TD 6 |image = 040-Druid.png |tower = Druid |unlocked = TBA XP |path = 2 |upgrade = 4 |cost = $4250 (Easy) $5000 (Medium) $5400 (Hard) $6000 (Impoppable) |ability=Jungle's Bounty |damage=1 (thorn, spray of 8) Infinite (vine, attachment) |pierce=1 (thorn, spray of 8, excluding additional upgrades) 1 (vine, attachment) |attackspeed=Moderate (thorns, every 1.1s, e.a.u.) Moderately Slow (vine, every 1.4s, e.a.u.) |range=35 (x/4/0) 45 (0/4/1 and 0/4/2) 75 (ability, detects Banana Farms, can be buffed) |statuseffects=Degrow (thorns) Instakill (vine, animated DoT duration equation (√rbe + 1)/4 seconds for most bloons, plus 0.5s for leads) |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=+$(200 + n * 150) per ability use, where n is number of bananas within 2.1x current range |camo=No (requires further upgrades, specifically x/5/x) |related upgrades= *Monkey-Nomics (Banana Farm) }} Jungle's Bounty is the fourth upgrade on Path 2 of the Druid. Obtaining this upgrade allows the Druid to generate cash when Banana Farms are nearby with its ability. Using the ability provides $200 as a baseline with no Banana Farms near it along with providing an extra $150 per Banana Farm. There is an initial cooldown of 40 seconds prior to the initial activation, along with a 40 second cooldown for the tower after each activation of the ability. It costs $4,250 on Easy, $5,000 on Medium, $5,400 on Hard and $6,000 on Impoppable. The range for Banana Farms to be counted is 2.1x the base Druid's attack range and is affected by buffs, such as the Druidic Reach upgrade or the Berserker Brew buff. Strategies Summary Jungle's Bounty is one, if not the fastest way to farm money. Surrounding Jungle's Bounty Druids with Banana farms can provide the most money, allowing for more druids to be placed. Combine it with Monkey Banks for the most effectiveness, as Banks are very spammable and provide very good money. Although this tower is generally not needed as normal mass farming is enough for most late game runs, this can be useful on harder maps where the space matters or the amount of money is needed. Tips *It is often most wise to purchase a 0-4-1 Jungle's Bounty, though a 0-4-0 Jungle's Bounty is preferred first so as to start the initial cooldown for the ability as soon as possible, although this is really quite minor. *In Co-Op, other players' Banana Farms are counted in this tower's ability. *Purchase the Warm Oak MK as soon as possible, as this will save $100 per Jungle's Bounty Druid. Version History ;2.0 Jungle's Bounty ability now generates more money per Banana Farm in range (+$100 per Farm --> +$150) Jungle's Bounty ability is now limited to three uses per round, to prevent infinite stalling income ;3.0 Jungle's Bounty ability no longer works in CHIMPS Mode ;8.0 Jungle's Bounty ability (along with other income-based abilities) now undergo the full initial cooldown before initial ability usage Gallery Jungle's Bounty.png|All twenty Banana Farms are within 'range' of the Druid, counting towards Jungle's Bounty. Bounty over screen.png|Jungle's Bounty Druids all over the screen near Banana Farms Jungle's Bounty Icon.png|BTD6 upgrade icon IMG 3462.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) Trivia *Before Update 2.0, it produced a mere $100 per Banana Farm within range of the tower, which was heavily underpowered. *Currently, with the increased range of the ability it is possible to fit a total of TBA Farms in its range resulting in $TBA *Used correctly, the Jungle's Bounty druid is the best way to farm money. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Druid Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades